killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodiac
Category:Concept Category:Zodiac Zodiac cards are included with the Green Booster Deck. There is both a small card and a large card for each of the 12 Zodiac signs, as well as a black 12-sided zodiac die and a zodiac reference card. The large Zodiac cards are shuffled into the draw pile and the small Zodiac cards are shuffled and set aside just like the small carrot cards. Each Zodiac card has an element associated with it: either fire, earth, water, or air. The element is depicted in the upper left of the large card. Zodiac Signs There are 12 Zodiac signs associated with the months of the year, though they start and end approximately 10 days early. There is a reference card included in the Green Booster Deck to help determine the current date’s Zodiac sign as well as a player’s (use the player’s birth date). :;Aries ::March 21 - April 20 :;Taurus ::April 21 - May 21 :;Gemini ::May 22 - June 21 :;Cancer ::June 22 - July 23 :;Leo ::July 24 - August 23 :;Virgo ::August 24 - September 23 :;Libra ::September 24 - October 23 :;Scorpio ::October 24 - November 22 :;Sagittarius ::November 23 - December 21 :;Capricorn ::December 22 - January 20 :;Aquarius ::January 21 - February 19 :;Pisces ::February 20 - March 20 Drawing a Zodiac Card When a player draws a Zodiac card, it is immediately placed face-up in front of the player and the player must draw a new card if necessary to have 5 cards in hand and 1 in each of the top and bottom run positions. Zodiac Triplets Similarly to bunnies, Zodiac cards can form triplets and allow the player to play an extra card per turn. Instead of matching color or type, Zodiac triplets can be in sequence or by element. A sequential Zodiac triplet is formed when the player holds both Zodiac cards listed in the bottom corners of a third Zodiac card also held by that same player. An elemental Zodiac triplet is formed when a player holds all three Zodiac cards of one element. The Winning Zodiac At the end of the game just before going through the small carrot deck to determine the magic carrot, go through the small Zodiac deck to determine the winning Zodiac. Like the magic carrot, the winning Zodiac is the card at the bottom of the small deck. If a player holds the winning Zodiac, he/she gains the following advantages: # The player may move any one bunny in the Bunny Circle from one player to another. # If the winning Zodiac is either the sign for the current date or the sign for the player holding it, the player may also take 3 carrots from the player with the most carrots. If there is a tie for the most carrots, those players must each roll a 12-sided die and the low roller must give up the three carrots. This is in addition to the player getting to move a bunny. # If the winning Zodiac is both the sign for the current date and the sign for the player holding it, each opponent may choose one of their own carrots to keep but must give all the rest to the player holding the winning Zodiac. This is in addition to the player getting to move a bunny. Category:Card types